Leave her alone
by That Random Writer
Summary: CeCe is being bullied because of her dyslexia. How does Rocky act upon seeing this?


**CeCe POV**

A/N: Happy birthday Serena! This is in honor of your birthday, but also this is for Pin Up Strong Anvilette! Thank you so much for asking me to do this! I am sick so I didn't edit this sorry!

I opened the door to my 4th period and tried my best not to be seen. Of course I was already 5 minutes late so the chances of being unseen were slim. "Detention Miss Jones." The teacher said without even looking at me. "How did you? Your back was turned." I stated confused.

"Detention." I just slumped over and walked to my seat while the teacher continued writing on the board. As I sat down I heard a few people commenting on my tardiness. I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore them. It just wasn't my day today. I woke up late, missed my train, skipped breakfast, and now I have detention because my shirt got stuck to my locker.

'Maybe I can just relax the rest of class.' I thought as I put my head down. "Okay, who wants to read?" I heard the teachers stupid voice. 'How is a girl supposed to rest with the queen of snobs yelling so loudly?' "Cecelia!" My head shot up, as the class around me began to laugh again. "Since you seem so interested in my desks maybe you would be interested in putting my books on it and reading the first chapter."

My eyes widened and my heart quickened. Read. She just asked me to read! I can't read, not in front of everyone. "Cecelia? I'm waiting." I nodded my head shakily before reaching under the desk and grabbing the book. "I opened to the first page before taking a deep breath, "Do I have to?" I asked trying to sound calm.

"Unless, you want to visit the principal's office for direct disobedience, then yes." I sighed. "Chater-Cha-chapter one..." 'I already messed up on the first word! This is horrible, I can't do this.' I thought as I continued reading.

I continued tripping up on words, and not half way through the page I was stopped. "Thank you, CeCelia. That is good enough." The class erupted into fits of laughter. I shrunk back in my seat. "Can I got to the bathroom?" She nodded and I ran out the class room as fast as I could. I took my book-bag with me knowing I wasn't coming back this period.

I entered the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I let the tears fall freely from my eyes. I had always been insecure about my dyslexia and having to read in front of the whole class wasn't helping. I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

"Why are you so stupid? You won't ever understand anything, because of your stupid dyslexia! You are dumb. Face it!" I shouted at myself through clenched teeth. I heard a bathroom stall door unlock, and I looked I'm the mirror seeing Candy Cho walk out behind me.

'Ugh! You've got to be kidding me!' I can't believe I forgot to check the stalls. 'See, you're stupid.' I was snapped from my thoughts by her annoying, nasally voice. "I'm glad you finally know what you are. Stupid, dumb, but you forgot one. Worthless."

I rubbed my eyes trying not to let the tears show. "Whatever, I'm out of here." I stated walking away. I unlocked the door and as I turned the corner. "Where do you think you're going?" I sighed as Randy blocked my path. "Yeah, I was talking to you!"

'Oh great looked what I have landed myself into.' I thought as I tried to walk around him. "You loser, can you not understand her?" Randy shouted pushing me against a locker.

"Does your dyslexia affect you so much that you can't even understand me?" I heard Candy say from beside him. Tears threaten to spill, as they outlined my eyes. I tried to blink them away. "Hey! Don't ignore us!" Randy shouted getting in my face.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll step away from her...now!" I heard Rocky's voice shout from somewhere behind Randy. I watched Candy roll her eyes and turn towards Rocky. "Look I know you're the sidekick so you want to protect your leader, but you should just give up now.

She is so stupid she can't even read. What makes you think she can lead you?" I felt the tears welling up in my eyes yet again. I was always insecure about my dyslexia, and this is why. People can be mean.

"Hey, don't you dare talk about her like that. Obviously CeCe is smart or she wouldn't have 3 classes with both of you!" I heard Rocky shout. Everything around me was becoming a blur. My head was spinning like crazy and the knots in my stomach were tightening. "If you guys don't get off then I'll..."

"You'll what? Hit us?" Randy laughed while keeping my body in place. No, Rocky wouldn't hurt a fly. Rocky isn't a fighter, no. She's a problem solver. She can't hit them, they are to vicious. They'll...they'll hurt her.

"Oh, I'm not going to hit you, but I will get the principal on you." I could hear the smirk in her voice. That's the Rocky I know! "Oh yeah, well we'll just make up some lie that he will believe. The principal loves us, he'll be putty in our hands." Candy boasted to Rocky.

"Oh no you won't." Everyone's heads snapped up to behind Rocky. Even I looked. There he stood, the principal, right behind Rocky. "Randy, Candy, release her at once, you two are coming with me. Girls, go home." Soon I felt Randy let me go. I heard footsteps, but my eyes were closed yet again. "CeCe!" Rocky, that was Rocky's concerned voice. "This is all too much for me. Take me home." And with that, I blanked.

Mmm. It smells good in here. Wait, where am I? I forced my eyes opened. I looked around to see that I was in Rocky's living room. I sat up slowly, only to find an ice pack fall off my head. I pulled the cold substance off my lap and stood.

I turned to see Rocky cooking something in the kitchen. I walked over and gave her a hug. "Thank you. For everything." She kissed my forehead before responding. "Anything for you. I'm so sorry. I want you to know that what Candy, and Randy said isn't true. Your are just as smart as everyone else, maybe a little more." I smiled at her.

"I don't know about that, but I do know I have the best best friend ever! I love you Rocky." She smiled at me, "I love you too, CeCe." We stayed looking into each other's eyes. I slowly inched my face closer to hers. My breath hitched in my throat when I felt her breath hit mine. She closed the gap ever so slowly.

Everything about the kiss was soft. From her lips, to her movements. It was slow, passionate, and said everything it needed to: I love you. When we pulled away she rested her forehead on mine. She looked at me with loving eyes and began to speak.

_"I'll fight for you, until my heart stops beating."  
_

**A/N: So there it is! I hope Pin Up Strong Anvilette liked it, and Serena I hope you liked it too! If you ever want me to write something let me know, and I'll see what I can do! Review, because I have been sick and some sweet reviews could make me feel a whole lot better!**


End file.
